


一つの键

by lyingwang



Category: hxh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingwang/pseuds/lyingwang





	一つの键

一つの键

 

如果这是一场永远不用醒来的梦就好了。  
他们注视着彼此。阳光踏过青苔，空气里浮动着细微的浅香，粉色的樱瓣飘舞流离，飞过天空，飘过流云，最终落在小杰的黑发上。  
奇犽迟疑着伸出手想为他把头发上的樱瓣拂去。结果还没等动作，小杰就倏然抬起头，狠狠地用脑袋撞了他一下。  
“奇犽是笨蛋。”  
小杰气鼓鼓地说。

 

《一つの键》  
CP：奇杰  
作者：且行且歌  
脑洞感谢卅太太的授权，笔芯。  
大学校园paro。  
*高亮预警：有【【【擦枪走火】】】的情节，注意避雷。  
是真的写得很不好Orz改来改去都改不满意，只能先这样了……非常不好意思。如果造成了不适非常抱歉。

 

BGM：青春は残酷じゃない-花江夏树

 

>>>

 

【论坛】【灌水】有谁知道那个每天绕着樱花林晨跑的男孩子是谁吗？

如题！楼主入学新生。最近春天来了学校樱花不是开了嘛，楼主难得早起背着相机去拍学校的樱花，结果意外地发现有个男孩子在晨跑！楼主观察好几天了，啊啊啊真是好看的男孩子啊！感觉又阳光又干净。完全戳爆了我的少女心……然而楼主怂人并不敢上去搭讪要联系方式，只敢暗搓搓装作拍樱花实际上拍他……有人知道什么信息吗？跪求……

№0 ☆☆☆怂比楼主并不敢上固马于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

噗。  
春天到了啊，又到了少年少女们春心萌动的季节……

№1 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

然而单身的我内心毫无波动。  
樱花林确实挺美的，也算我们学校一奇景了吧？只是每次去都能看见一对对情侣我也是很想拿一下汽油和火把。

№2 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

楼主你说的我好像知道是谁。  
是不是黑色短发的男孩子，麦色的皮肤，一年四季不分季节地喜欢穿短裤，老是露着一双线条超级棒的腿（？？？），笑起来像会发光一样好看？

№3 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

啊啊啊啊啊是是是！就是他！

№4 ☆☆☆楼主于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

这不是那个谁嘛，287届的，杰·富力士啊。很出名的。  
他爸爸是我们学校很厉害的一位校友，以前校长邀请他回来做过演讲。  
话说楼主，你不如直接去给情书啊。

№5 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

……怂比楼主并没有那个勇气直面对方给情书……如果有的话就直接去搭讪了。

№6 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

我懂你的心情……毕竟我也不敢Orz  
但是你可以把情书交给奇犽君让他帮你转交啊？好多小杰的迷妹都是这么干的。

№7 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

 

<<<

 

“那……那个，那么就拜托奇犽君了！”  
女孩子双手合十深鞠躬，直起身来迅速回身跑走，发丝下隐约露出通红的耳朵。  
奇犽看了看手上粉绿色散发着幽幽香味的信封，随手把它揣进裤袋里，转身回了教室。  
他拉开椅子坐下来，瞥眼看见小杰趴在座位上睡得酣熟，一副不知今夕是何夕的模样。顿了顿，他脱了自己的外套，站起身来搭在了他肩膀上。  
重新坐下，翻开书。  
坐了半分钟也没能看进一个字。奇犽又尝试了半分钟，最终无可奈何地放弃，转脸又瞥了小杰一眼。  
他用手支着头，懒洋洋地看着这个家伙。风从窗外踩着阳光吹进来，几片粉嫩的樱瓣顺着风卷进来，伴着一股细腻的浅香，几片落在小杰的黑发上，一片落上了他的鼻翼。  
奇犽伸出手，轻轻刮了一下他的鼻尖，将那片柔软的花瓣拂了下来。  
“……笨蛋。”  
初春小心感冒啊。  
窗外风喧嚣尘上，卷起樱浪千重。浮云万里之间漏下绰约日光，这座众生百态的城市站在天穹之下，像个青春不谙世事的少年，又像个洗尽铅华看透尘世的老妪，一呼一吸都是一段不为人知的离合悲欢。

 

“奇犽今天要来我家吗？”在上了两节大课以后小杰终于睡醒了，揉着眼睛这么问道。  
奇犽把收好的书包咚地一放，甩上肩的时候飞快地扫了他一眼。  
小杰正看着他，琥珀色的眸子晶晶亮。  
奇犽犹豫了一下，还是点了头：“嗯。”  
两个人其实都不是本地的，分别在这附近租了房子居住。小杰来自一个僻远但风景独好的小岛，而据奇犽自己说他来自深山老林穷山僻壤地方不值一提——某种意义上倒也没说错，如果前提不是那一大片山都是他们家的固有私人领地的话。两个人经常去彼此的家里玩，反正家人不在都是独居，只要第二天没课，玩多晚都没人管。  
两个人拿好东西走到校门的时候，迎面碰上了一个等在校门口的女孩子。  
小杰当时正在和奇犽说他新买的钓竿，比划着说得兴奋了根本没发现前面有人——而且似乎还是在等他，还是奇犽提醒他才注意到。女孩子穿了一身漂亮的衣服，秀丽脸上画了淡妆，长裙飘飘守在门口；看到他们出来，忐忑神色唰地染上一层羞涩的嫣红，一双眼欲语还休地注视着小杰，甚至还有几分殷殷期盼。  
小杰愣了一下。奇犽善解人意道：“我去前面的便利店等你。”  
话是这么说，他在迈开步子以后还是往后瞄了一眼，看见女孩子跟着小杰去了学校里樱花林——站在校门口说这种事不怎么像话，而最近的比较僻静的地方也只剩下那里了。姑娘身姿窈窕，长发如瀑，踩了高跟只比小杰矮半个头，一步一步优雅如莲。  
……这次这个好像很不错的样子。  
他收回视线继续往前走，在便利店里闲逛了一圈随意买了点东西，就出来靠着电线杆静静地想事情。  
小杰会和她在一起么？  
可能会吧，毕竟这次这个姑娘看起来简直无可挑剔。以前那些小杰拒绝还勉强算情有可原，这次这个也拒绝的话就真的不知道小杰的眼光要高到什么地步了。  
他慢慢地吐出一口浊气，闭上眼睛。  
天色已经渐暗，层层暮光积压在云霞里堆在地平线边缘，落日谢幕，余光被重重楼宇遮挡大半。可能是第二天将要降雨的缘故，云层厚实得根本看不见任何星星，烦闷憋屈得叫人无比难受。  
路灯明明暗暗了一会儿，最终稳定了下来。柔黄的暖光引来了几只飞蛾，锲而不舍地绕着玻璃灯罩扑朔飞舞。  
奇犽又慢慢地想了一会儿。在这种情况下脑子的运转速度总会比平时慢上好几个度。等他再睁开眼睛的时候，就看见小杰站在了眼前。  
他打量了他一会儿。面色很平静，扣子什么的没少，嘴唇也没有红肿或者口红的印记。  
不过发丝里隐了一片樱花的花瓣。  
他下意识地伸出手帮他拂掉了那片樱瓣。  
小杰低下头任他摆弄，然后说：走吧。  
奇犽直起身来，不经意道：那个女孩子？  
小杰说：我拒绝了啊。  
奇犽不确定自己是不是沉默了一会儿，他回过神来以后笑着调侃：这样的你都看不上眼，到底想要什么样的啊？  
他在心里狠狠地唾弃因为小杰的回答而松了口气的自己。  
小杰皱了皱眉，大概是不想谈论这个问题，把话题转移到了晚饭上。奇犽听他说着，时不时附和两声，心思却渐渐飘远了。

两个人一起做了饭，吃完收拾干净后把小杰新买的游戏通了关，时间已指向十一点。奇犽抱起衣物去洗澡，洗完出来看见早就洗完的小杰坐在地毯上，低着头似乎在想什么事情。奇犽湿着头发像只猫咪一样蹭过去，被小杰打了一下：“不好好擦干头发的话会感冒的啦。”  
小杰把吹风机找出来给他吹头发，奇犽任由他摆弄，室内一时间只剩下了吹风机运作的呜呜声响。奇犽发了一会儿呆，暖风喧闹之中隐约听见小杰似乎说了句什么，他没听清，不由问道：“你说什么？”  
在发丝间拨弄的手指停下来却没有离开，小杰关掉了吹风机，房间变得安静下来。小杰梳理着他的头发，却什么也没重复。就在奇犽以为那大概只是听错的时候，小杰说道：

“我刚刚是说……奇犽，要不要做？”

奇犽扭过头去。小杰低头和他对视，琥珀色的眼睛里坦荡荡，像是融化着阳光的松脂一样剔透又漂亮。  
他看了一会儿，伸手勾住他的脖颈把他拉下来，吻住他的眼睛，亲了亲他长长的睫毛，然后是挺拔的鼻梁，鼻尖，尚且带着一丝婴儿肥的脸颊，最后吻住了嘴唇。  
小杰张开嘴舔舐他的唇纹，奇犽礼尚往来地含住他的舌头。两个人保持着这种姿势亲吻了一会儿才分开，两个人都有些微喘，变得水润殷红的唇齿间拉开不明显的银丝。奇犽站了起来：去床上吧。

 

>>>

 

奇犽君？  
……不会吧？是我想的那个奇犽君吗？

№8 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

是的、就是他。奇犽·揍敌客。揍敌客家的三子。  
287届入学的，本校的几棵校草里最草最高冷的那一棵。

№9 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

突然惊恐.jpg  
你们在说什么啊，为什么奇犽·揍敌客会帮小杰的爱慕者转交情书……我们说的真的是同一个奇犽？？？

№10 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

不记得是怎么开始的了，总之好像有人尝试过，然后很意外地没被拒绝还顺利地送达了杰的手上，从那以后好像就形成了惯例……大家要找杰送情书的话就会给奇犽君让他帮忙转交。

№11 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

……莫名觉得奇犽君的人设微妙地有点崩是怎么回事。老实说我不是很能想象他会做这种牵线搭桥的事哎。  
虽然我知道他们的关系是很好？  
突然感兴趣起来了。有人深扒吗？

№12 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

 

<<<

 

只留了一盏壁灯的房间一下子昏暗下来，细细的暖色氤氲在墙壁一角，将床铺都染得柔软起来。  
他们舔吻彼此的唇角，摸索彼此的身体。奇犽熟练地亲吻着小杰的耳廓和喉结，引来了细微的轻颤：这是已经在前几次之中被他用实践证明了的小杰的敏感点。小杰单手搂着他的脖颈，另一手顺着睡衣的缝隙滑进去，轻轻摩挲他的脊背。他琥珀色的眼睛被柔亮的光线晕染上了隐约的像是蜂糖一样甜蜜的金，掺杂着欲色，被碰触到舒服的地方睫毛就会轻微扇一扇，喉咙里含混着极其细微的柔软的呻吟，坦荡又该死的勾人。  
奇犽不知道小杰如果和别人做这种事会是什么样子；但在这一刻他无比清楚，他一点也不想让其他任何人看见这种样子的小杰。  
他亲了一下小杰的那道伤疤，然后单手拉开床头柜，从里面取出了什么；小杰合上眼，重新拉近他们的距离，手指轻轻抚摸着他的头发，亲昵地啄吻他的嘴唇。  
柔软的触感和安静的体温，总是能给他莫大的安全感；其实也不需要其他那些虚的，只要有“这个人是小杰”以及“这个人现在是属于我的”这个认知，就已经足够让人满足了。  
而奇犽只有在占有对方的这一刻才敢认为这个人是自己的。  
他确定所有的工作已经准备万端，才慢慢把小杰的腰抬了起来，低声道：我进去了。  
小杰用手臂拦着自己的眼睛，耳根通红，被他咬得水红的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，却慢慢点了一下头。

 

这种在朋友之间算不上正常的，甚至有些畸形的关系，大约是从几个月前开始的。  
具体的日期奇犽已经不记得了，只记得好像是个下雪天。那一天其实一直是很正常的，很正常地上课，很正常地两个人相约去家里玩，很正常地打游戏，因为第二天两个人都没课，很正常地准备一起看恐怖片。  
唯一不那么正常的大概是兴起打了枕头大战。  
起因也很简单，无非是奇犽问枕头在哪垫软一点看电影比较舒服，小杰在衣柜里翻找出了多余的抱枕以后直接丢了过来，不小心正中奇犽的后脑勺。可能是都喝了一点酒比较兴奋的原因，然后两个人就开始一点没有校草该有的偶像负担地像两个刚满十二岁的小孩一样玩起了枕头大战。  
两个人打得面红耳赤，最后也不知道是谁先开始的，干脆抛开规则直接上手，在偌大一张床上像两头小豹子一样玩闹扭打成一团，试图挠到对方的痒；最终体力不支停下来的时候，奇犽才发现这姿势的不对劲。  
小杰平躺着，他两脚分跪在小杰身上，双手撑在小杰耳边，两个人一上一下，他身体的阴影把小杰完全吞没。两个人都在喘气，耳根烧成一片红。空气却异常静止，暖气氤氲的安静之中像是烧着粘稠的暧昧，大约是太近的缘故，奇犽能透过混沌的视角看清小杰的每一根漆黑的睫毛，以及眼睫下琥珀色的，像是融化的松脂或者蜂蜜一样漂亮的眼睛。  
像是剔透的镜子一样盘桓着他的倒影。  
奇犽是过了蛮久才意识到他其实在慢慢地下压，本就不疏离的距离被压得只能以毫米来计算，他们的鼻梁亲昵地相错着，额发捎着对方的脸，夹在眼睫鼻尖之间的空气已经被彼此带着酒精气息的吐息熏暖；明明房间空旷，奇犽却觉得空间局促到连呼吸都困难，几乎要让人窒息。  
他低眼看着小杰，距离太近他其实什么也看不清，只能感觉到小杰安静地躺着，没有反抗也没有动，像只乖顺的什么小动物，温顺非常地等待着主人的抚摸。  
然而就是这安静让奇犽迟疑了。  
……这样好吗？  
脑子里那些一刻不停叫嚣着要亲近对方的欲望，在这一刻奇迹般地静止了一瞬间。  
然后像往常那样，压制着欲望的理智重新浮上了水面。  
如果在这里这样做了的话，以后就连朋友也做不成了吧。  
他在心里长长地叹了口气，然后撑着床铺的手肘慢慢用力，一点一点拉开距离。  
然而奇犽“抱歉我闹着玩的你不会当真了吧”一句话还憋在喉咙里，一双手忽然攀上了肩胛，环住脖颈，然后往下干脆利落地一压。  
奇犽傻了。  
嘴唇的触感太过鲜明，柔软、温暖，像是棉花糖一样甜蜜。小杰闭着眼睛，奇犽感到对方温软的舌尖在嘴唇外轻轻舔了舔，像是扣门拜访一样礼貌又可爱。他能感到自己的呼吸大约断层了那么一下，然后脑子里一直强行压制着情感的理智在那一瞬间被疯狂反扑。  
心里那个一直锁着那些不该见光的东西的盒子，被一把钥匙打开了一条缝。  
什么理智什么克制什么做不成朋友，在这一刻被丢到了九霄云外。  
他闭上眼飞快地吻了回去，咬噬、舔吻、吸吮，随便怎么都好，反正是这个人就行。反正是他的小杰就行。

是你就行。

奇犽后来发现自己还是高估了二十几岁青年人的血气方刚，都被撩拨到那种地步了，即便是他也忍不下去；就算心里无数次闪现了“这样不行”“他会生气吗”“明天早上起来怎么办”的想法，他还是生涩地做完了全套。后来去卫生间清理的时候没忍住又做了一次，这次熟练得多了——到最后小杰的意识好像都不太清醒了，倒是还记得很乖地张开嘴半眯着眼应付他的亲吻，简直可爱到他恨不得把他揉进身体里。  
窗外落雪无声。房间里乱成一团，抱枕、光碟、地毯、书本、酒罐四处乱飞。奇犽看着小杰把自己卷进被子睡得香甜，睫毛安安稳稳合着，脸颊烧着带着酒色的一丝嫣红，暖色的灯光将他的容颜映得温软懵懂，仿佛不谙世事一般纯粹。  
他坐在床边看了很久，最后很挫败地叹了口气。

奇犽其实蛮早就意识到了自己对小杰的某种念想。  
见不得光的、只能被死死锁在盒子里的，随着时间不减反增的念想。  
他想继续靠近他，但这就好比潘多拉的魔盒，打开的话，根本不知道会放出灾厄还是希望。  
有多早呢。  
嗯……果然是从“那件事”开始吧。  
虽然看起来是这幅样子，其实意外的好攻略啊，我？  
他被自己逗笑了，摇着头自嘲地笑着又叹了口气。那笑意柔化了他锐利俊美的轮廓，唇角的弧度无可奈何之中，依稀画出几分深重的柔情来。  
没办法啊，对手是这家伙的话，他根本撑不到一回合就只能举旗投降。  
灯光岿然不动，在墙壁上投出模糊的黑色的影子；那个一直坐在床边的人影轻轻抬起了手，像是要轻触睡着的人的眉眼，他静止了一会儿，最终还是把手放了下来，转而为另一个人掖了掖被角。  
在那些疯狂的像是洪水涨潮一样的情绪慢慢褪去以后，理智与冷静终于重新占了上风。

可是，如果这是一场永远不用醒来的梦境就好了。

我知道我喜欢你。  
在我的奢望里，可能……你也有一点点喜欢我吧。  
可是那又怎么样呢？  
你永远也不可能是属于我的。  
对你来说怎样才会是最好的，对我们来说怎样才会是最好的，我早就已经想清楚了。  
之前的那个问题终于又浮上了脑海。  
明天起来会怎样呢？  
奇犽轻轻牵了牵嘴角；那笑在橘色的暖光里像落满了雨水一样模糊。  
不用担心。  
明天开始……还会像以前一样的。  
……不用担心。

咔嗒。

被打开的盒子重新落上了锁。  
灯光熄灭。  
黑暗降临了。

所以今天的事，就当做是荷尔蒙和酒精作用下的一场错乱吧。

 

>>>

 

有什么好扒的？其实我觉得全校不知道他们的人才是少数吧……我没记错的话这两个人的粉丝团都是数以万计起算的啊？  
发现楼主居然是真不知道的时候我简直是震惊的。

№13 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

QvQ是、是嘛……楼主刚刚入校，比较孤陋寡闻……  
躺平求科普！

№14 ☆☆☆怂比楼主于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

没办法啊照顾一下师妹……那我来整理一下吧。  
楼主你喜欢上的那个男生是杰·富力士，287届的学长，父亲是著名校友金·富力士，就是那个考古遗迹学说一不二的权威，以前回来学校做过演讲；小杰他本人运动全能，常年霸占各种体育竞赛运动会各种项目的冠军……嘛，总之就是各种吊打。令人意外的是成绩也不差，本科导师云谷，好像也跟在凯特手下学习过一段时间，嗯……然后我记得好像预考了比斯姬的硕士吧？而且西索对他超级关注……你们能想象吗？那个变态但是超有才华的变化系导师西索！光是想想都觉得超级可怕……  
重点是长得很好看啊！就像前几楼说的那样，阳光健气系的男孩子，腰腿线条都好看到爆炸，笑起来像是会发光一样，对人亲切温和又没有架子。  
然后提到的奇犽·揍敌客同样是287届的，家世要复杂很多，是那个揍敌客家族的三子……嗯，没错，伊尔迷教授的弟弟。前面也说过了，本校几棵校草之中最草最高冷的那一棵，衣品超级好，衣服数量究竟有多少是我校十大不可思议的谜团之一（貌似一年下来都很少穿重复的衣服不知道是不是错觉）从头到脚都绝对公认是男神那级别的，无论是容貌、学习、运动还是人气都根本找不到一点缺点。常年统治所有比赛各种奖项，据说曾经在教授临时有事来不了的情况下代替上台上完了两节逻辑清楚的完美大课。  
本科导师同样是云谷，嗯，好像也是预考了比斯姬教授的硕士。  
他们关系好也不是一天两天的事了……而且还不是一般意义上的关系好。  
我其实因为学生工作方面的事情和后者有过一点接触，讲道理真的不是一般的高冷啊……除了必要的指导意见一般只用“嗯”“可以”“不行”就解决我了，搞得我很长一段时间以内还以为他根本不会笑或者闲聊。直到某次有个陌生的男孩子跑到学生会来找学长，看到他们相处的我简直三观都要裂掉了——学长居然在笑哎！在笑哎！还笑得那么开心，和对方纯聊天都聊了足足有半个小时！而且那个空气别人根本插不进去？我的天啊你们真是没有办法想象我当时的心情？我真的不是在做梦吗？？？  
咳咳……有点激动不好意思。  
总之后来经过别人科普才知道那个就是小杰……也渐渐和他熟起来了，经常会来学生会等学长，有时候会帮忙做一点工作，啊，相处过了才发现真的人超级帅又超级暖，捧心。  
（其实我没记错的话小杰好像是钓鱼社的？为什么要加这样一个社团……虽然经常被各种田径社篮球社排球社棒球社马拉松社什么的拉去救场就是了，简直是各社团隐形的未入部的王牌哈哈哈哈）  
说回正题……他们两个人从入校起就形影不离，但是具体是怎么熟悉起来的我就不清楚了。我记得好像以前有人问过知情人这样的话：“那两个人是从高中开始就在一起吗？还是说从国中甚至是幼驯染？”结果得到了“不，他们只是纯纯粹粹的大学同学，在大学里才认识的。”的回答。*  
简直幻灭好吗……你摸着良心告诉我那两个人的相处模式像是只认识一两年？？有点脑子的人都不会信啊？  
至于转交情书，我倒是知道有这件事……毕竟这两个人人气都很高啊，所以迷妹团粉丝团一大把也不是奇怪的事对吧。就像前几楼说的那样，事情起因就是有一次一个妹子求奇犽转交情信（据说当时其实是没抱会被搭理的期望的）结果居然很意外地完好无损地到达了杰的手上……而且据说小杰本人是比较懒，但是奇犽会催小杰去回复（我又幻灭了一次）……所以在那以后就渐渐的形成了“把给杰的情书交给奇犽转交”的惯例。  
嗯好像没什么缺漏，就是这样。期待别人补充。

№15 ☆☆☆这么抬头一看发现自己居然写得还挺长于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

呜哇好长！感谢好心妹子科普！

№16 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

双担粉火前留名。

№17 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

其实还是有蛮多事情没补充……而且15L的妹子，你不知道“那件事”吗？  
个人觉得就是“那件事”让他们俩达成了现在这种“被强力胶水粘在一块怎么也扯不开”状态的雏形。  
再观望一下好了，如果100L以后还没人说的话……我考虑一下要不要冒生命危险。

№18 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

生命危险……啊哈哈哈很准确。  
其实你们没发现吗这栋楼里根本没人敢上固马。

№19 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

没办法啊谁叫我们讨论的当事人有那种爹和那种哥哥？！

№20 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

 

<<<

 

奇犽睁开了眼睛。  
昨天窗帘没拉好，光线从蓝色丝绒的边缘漏渗进来，刺在眼皮上，说不上刺眼，但还是让他醒了过来。  
他转过脸，小杰躺在他身边睡得张牙舞爪，腿缠在他腰上，脑门靠在他颈窝，他自己搂着人家的肩背，下巴抵在小杰头顶，两个人亲密到简直像用针线缝在了一起。  
其实说不好他们俩究竟谁睡相更糟糕。第一次同床共枕的时候他们就彼此交代过了“自己睡相不好”的设定，也身体力行地证明了这个设定确实是既定事实而非虚造。一起睡了那么多回，也说不上来究竟是谁把谁踹下床的次数多一些。现在总算是不会把对方踹下床了，反倒是每次醒来彼此四肢都交缠在一块，像两只难舍难分的八爪鱼，也不知道这转变究竟是好是坏。  
他轻轻把脑袋移开；小杰已经醒了，正揉着眼睛：“奇犽早上好。”  
奇犽应了一声：“嗯。”  
二十几岁的年轻人，晨起身体上总是有些难以言喻又心照不宣的变化，他们有时候会面对面帮对方解决，有时候只起来洗个澡，并不多做什么。  
早上有课，如果一闹起来未必能不做到最后。奇犽对自己的自控力心知肚明，选择赶在星火燎原前把火苗掐死在襁褓里。他站起来，随手捡了摊在地上的衬衫长裤穿了，手摸到外套，忽然摸到一张纸质的东西。  
他把它摸出来，是昨天女孩子请他转交的情书。颜色娇嫩可爱的信封，画着爱心和音符，散发着幽幽的隐约香味。  
奇犽侧头，小杰半坐在床上，还在揉着眼睛。黑色的头发不服气地朝上支棱着，脸上神色还透着没睡醒的几分懵懂，线条矫健流畅的赤裸身体上却遍布着暧昧情色的吻痕和青紫。  
他别开眼，把那几个信封递了过去。  
小杰停下了揉眼睛的动作，发出了疑惑的一声：“嗯？”  
奇犽道：“昨天有女孩子叫我转交给你的。”  
小杰没说话，过了不知是长是短的一会儿，还是伸出手把那些厚薄不同的情信接了下来。  
奇犽看着衣柜上的一条木质纹路，手懒懒散散地插在裤兜里：“没记错的话，那个绿色的，还挺好看的。声音好像也还算好听。”  
小杰还是没回答，他保持着坐在床铺上的姿势看着那些信封，似乎没有要拆开它们的意思；他低垂着头，脖颈到脊背拉出一段漂亮的线条，看着有几分凌厉，却又被阳光柔软得像是莫名有点脆弱。  
奇犽忙乱地撇开视线：我去洗澡了。

他关上卫生间的门，靠在墙上，把手插进头发里，闭着眼睛散乱地叹了口气。  
喉咙里有隐约的血腥味。奇犽抬起头，看见镜子里陌生又熟悉的家伙。衬衫长裤穿得随便，只系了一颗扣子的衣料下面露出苍白的同样遍布吻痕的皮肤，嘴唇有些发肿，眼下挂着不明显的黑眼圈。  
哇。好一个为爱憔悴的可怜人。  
真是好逊啊。  
他盯了一会儿，然后嗤笑了一声，打开花洒。热水淋下来蒸腾开漫布的白色水雾，将镜面模糊成湿漉漉的什么也看不清楚的一片。  
热水浇到身上的时候奇犽忽然觉得有点不对劲。他摸了摸正刺痛着的脖颈，摸到了一点凹凸的痕迹；他随手将镜面上的水雾抹开，仔细端详了一会儿，然后在脖子上找到了一个颜色鲜明的牙印。

 

>>>

 

哇居然说出来了！给20L勇士鼓掌！

№21 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

其实没记错的话好像揍敌客家二哥可是网络全通的技术宅高手，讲道理我觉得我们现在每个字都被监视着也不是什么奇怪的事情。

№22 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

你们在说什么我怎么一个字都看不懂？？

№23 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

啊哈哈哈，没什么没什么，新人还是不知道比较快乐。  
要知道当初知道我校百分之四十的权力都控在揍敌客家族手里的时候我简直是懵逼的——这不就是揍敌客家和校长他老人家权力差不多的意思吗！  
好吧对方是控制整一块大陆的庞大家族，这样想来好像也不是什么特别奇怪的事情。

№24 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

还有当初“爆炸魔”袭击学校的时候我也是懵逼的好吗，我以为我上的是普通的一流大学？没想到这个“全国最好的高校”原来除了正常意义还有其他意义上的牛逼……

№25 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

啊！爆炸魔！爆炸魔的事我还是知道的。  
但“那件事”是什么啊？  
还有我很奇怪诶，转交情信勉强还算能理解，可是奇犽自己人气也很高吧，难道没有姑娘给他写情书？怎么可能啊？

№26 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

楼上，确实不可能，要知道光是我们学校里想和奇犽交往的女孩子手拉手就可以绕东京塔两圈，还不算他校和社会人士。  
不过大家都只是暗搓搓地喜欢啦，毕竟人家已经无数次明确表示过“有喜欢的人”并且目前没有变心的预定打算了。  
大家也没有KY到那个地步。毕竟奇犽君看起来是真的很喜欢他说的那个人啊。

№27 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

是哦，好像无论是谁，也无论是给情书还是当面告白，奇犽都会直接告诉对方“自己有喜欢的人了”这件事。  
听他的描述真的是很好的人，而且看他的表情也真的像是很喜欢。  
不知道是已经稳定交往了还是还在暗恋啊？

№28 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

应该是还在暗恋吧？  
我记得奇犽君的说法是：“抱歉，我已经有喜欢的人了；很喜欢很喜欢，即使得不到回应也没有办法终止自己情感的那种喜欢。所以没法给你想要的回应，很抱歉。”  
不用道歉啊啊啊！你幸福就最好了！QAQ

№29 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

……  
……

呜哇真是……又苏又虐。  
不过我也是吓了一跳，原来这楼里有这么多妹子给奇犽告过白啊哈哈哈预料之外。  
不过这样也就怪不得现在没人给奇犽递情信啦，大家还是很体贴嘛。

№89 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

……什么怪不得啊！你们醒醒啊！整栋楼只有我一个人觉得事情走向哪里不太对劲吗？！

№99 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

 

<<<

 

小杰弯腰系好鞋带，直起腰吁了口气，然后迈开腿开始日常的锻炼。  
初春的清晨尚且带着凛冽料峭的寒意，带着草木清香的风刮在脸上有点冷，味道却很让人喜欢。他慢慢调整着呼吸，让身体一点一点放松，熟悉的畅快感顺着身体的舒展涌上每一个细胞；樱花的花瓣随风乱飞，绕过手肘，绕过脚边，飘落在地。  
他在家乡其实并没有见过这种颜色粉嫩的花。他家乡的花都是热烈的、灿烂的、大朵大朵的，即使是开在雨季的小岛上，也热情得充满希望，让所有观赏它的人都能直接感受到它对生命的忠诚与渴望。  
樱花这种花，花色清淡，花瓣柔软，花期短暂得难以想象，动不动就随风四落，好看固然是好看，但怎么看都是种无比脆弱的东西。  
可却是用尽了力气，近乎显得上“刚烈”地燃烧生命开出花来，即便花期短暂得宛若坠火流星，却也荡气回肠。

有时候，只是很少的一些时候，小杰看着它们，会想起奇犽来。

他并不知道他为什么会产生这样的联想，但想起这个名字，成功让他脚下的步子错了一拍。  
小杰挫败地“啊”了一声，索性停下来慢走调整呼吸和步伐。

太阳已经快要升起，耀眼得叫人几乎难以直视的日轮刚在地平线尽头冒出了橙黄的光线，薄薄的晨光铺满苍穹，尚未完全褪去的夜色混在那剔透的光明里，像是滴落在清澈泉水中的几缕墨汁。这座城市尚未完全醒来，几颗星子懒散地在它的上空揉着眼，漫不经心地看城市里的人或睡或醒，看一个英挺的年轻人一样站在纷飞的花木里，仰头看熹微初升。  
小杰的鼻端浸泡在冥冥的花香之中，甘冽清甜；他在此刻却又想起另一种熟悉的甜香味来，那是一种混合着巧克力香的甜味，融在体温里，清冷却又温暖得无比矛盾。  
小杰的嗅觉很灵，能够准确地通过味道判别人；这种味道对他来说只意味着一个名字。  
他想着这个名字，和这个名字的主人。  
小杰总是有能把复杂的生活过得简单起来的能力，他的性格就是这么纯粹，对他来说，怎么也想不懂的问题其实很少。或者说，相较于苦思冥想的做法，小杰更热衷于直接实践——一旦上手，问题通常就要明晰得多了。  
这个名字和它的主人大约对他来说是唯一一个难解甚至于无解的问题——即使抛开那些捋不清的想法直接上手去试探，也总是会被各种各样层出不穷的新状况打败。  
或者说，原本小杰是以为自己能够搞明白的，后来才发现事实上好像和自己想象中的有不小的出入，这误差弄得他无比困惑，怎么也搞不明白。  
真是想不通。  
真是想不懂……  
风吹得人很舒服。小杰索性坐了下来，脚下的青砖生着细小的苍苔，头顶是茂密的花树，斑斓的花枝摇曳着坠下千朵花瓣，在风中漫卷流离，有几片落上了他的头顶。  
他掏出了一个信封。粉绿色，透着幽幽香味，字迹娟秀，写着“小杰君亲启”。  
人工香水的味道小杰甚至不用闻就能分辨；他个人对香水其实没有好恶，但在这种时候就总会莫名怀念奇犽身上的巧克力甜香。  
这种情信，小杰收了没有一千封也有八百封了，照他本人的想法，是根本不愿意再收的；可惜某个人好像不愿意，总一反懒散常态地用着他无论如何也理解不了的勤快，殷殷切切把第八百零一、第八百零二封一次又一次送到他手上，还仿佛一脸无所谓地告诉他“这个很好看”“那个身材好”，简直让人火大到想上手揍人。  
小杰拆了那封信，粗略扫了一眼。内容大同小异，即使是他，重复看基本上相同内容的八百封信件也是会觉得枯燥乏味的，哪怕他知道这张薄薄的纸上承载了少女无数忐忑慎重的心思，但在自身难保的情况下，即便是生性体贴的小杰也提不起照顾姑娘家的心情。  
他仰起头来，把脑袋靠在树干上。  
啊啊。  
奇犽到底是怎么想的呢？  
小杰以前很少困扰于这种问题。会开始思考另一个人的想法，也不过是近几个月开始的事。  
他同样很少体验过这种一颗心全挂在另一个人身上的感觉，情绪随之起落，对方的一举一动都可能牵扯到他自己一天的心情好坏。  
怎么说呢，感觉很新奇，但并不讨厌。  
毕竟对方是奇犽嘛。  
但如果奇犽再这么下去他觉得自己就快要憋不住了……

 

>>>

 

楼上，你不是一个人，但是，听我的，嘘——

№100 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

每个萌这对的妹子都是一个优秀的侦察兵  
组织向你们欣慰地招了招手

№101 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

哭了出来  
有谁知道我眼睁睁看着那么多发糖却要硬生生把尖叫憋在喉咙里的感受。  
玛德萌个cp真是太特么难了

№102 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

你们真的不觉得这个话题很危险吗我们圈地自萌圈地自萌……  
话说，已经过100楼了，那位要冒生命危险的妹子你还在吗……

№103 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

哦对哦，还有这回事。我都快忘了。  
妹子你还在吗？

№104 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

在的。  
怎么说，心情有点复杂。  
不过既然立下了这个FLAG就还是要好好地扶着它不要倒。  
嗯……我不知道知道这件事的人有多少，不过还是完整叙述一遍吧。  
据我所知，奇犽君其实并不是家里人送过来读大学的，而是拒绝继承家族产业离家出走跑来的，然后在学校里认识了杰、酷拉皮卡和雷欧力他们。  
不过揍敌客家，稍微有看新闻的应该都知道，非常的……一言难尽。所以揍敌客家就派了人出来找奇犽君，嗯，对，就是那位伊尔迷·揍敌客，到现在还是操作系的名誉教授，无数人想考他的硕士都没能被录的那位。  
不知道伊尔迷教授和奇犽君说了什么，奇犽君就突然参与了一场校内私下斗殴，把对方揍进医院以后退学离开了学校。  
然后这件事被小杰知道了。  
讲道理，小杰当时和奇犽认识不超过三个月，即使相性很合，无论从哪个角度上来说都不能说是能为对方交托一切的挚友吧？可是小杰在知道这件事情以后，不仅没选择明哲保身，反而选择了和伊尔迷硬碰硬，从他那里得知奇犽的行踪以后就迅速跑去和尼古罗校长他老人家沟通，争取到一个星期的时限后义无反顾地跑去了距离我们学校两块大陆远的枯枯戮山——嗯对，就是揍敌客家的私有领地。  
期间发生了什么，应该只有当事人知道了。总之，一个星期以后小杰顺利地把奇犽带了回来，校长履行承诺，仍旧保留奇犽的学籍，从这件事起，这两个人就这样形影不离直到现在。  
我知道的大致就是这样……

№105 ☆☆☆怂怂地来到了网吧于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

惊呆

№106 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

捂住嘴哭出来  
组织我真的好想下楼跑圈啊！

№107 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

忍住，忍住。我们圈地自萌，圈地自萌……  
去他的圈地自萌啊原来那么早就见过家长了吗？！！亏我还以为他们是从一起交换去贪婪之岛的时候才开始黏在一起的……

№108 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

其实讲道理发生这么多事我觉得差不多都可以盖戳了……正常朋友哪会是那种相处模式啊，看看他们俩为彼此做的那些事情。  
说完就跑

№109 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

其实我的重点反而在伊尔迷教授身上（。  
真的好难考，好难考，好难考啊。吐魂。

№110 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

其实我一直好奇人家只是名誉教授为什么会有那么多人争着抢着要考他的学生……那种家族的长子怎么可能有空来带学生啦用你们的CP脑想想好吗！

№111 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

都知道啊，但是就是觉得考上了他的学生没准会被恩准进入揍敌客家族企业实习或者工作什么的嘛……对手指。

№112 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

？？？那种黑白两道通吃掌控一国的庞然大物，是谁给你们的勇气啊？真的不怕做错了什么事然后被灌水泥沉东京湾吗？  
歪楼歪楼了……正回来。  
这件事其实我还算有了解，但是“爆炸魔”那件事发生的时候我在当交换生，所以不是很清楚。  
有没有好心人科普一下啊？这件事应该不怕被那啥了吧……

№113 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

爆炸魔？这件事其实很简单啊，就是恐怖分子袭击本市，然后全校戒严。因为对方自称爆炸魔，标志也是使用爆炸物，所以这件事就简称爆炸魔咯。  
后来爆炸魔到了我们学校附近盘桓不走，去年那个时候学校许进不许出呢，春假都是在学校度过的。  
他们冲进学校里差点就杀了好多人，真的是吓死我了，如果没有凯特老师的话恐怕你们就见不到我了。  
再次表白凯特老大。  
不过凯特老大因为这件事也受了很重的伤，休养了很长一段时间，好像最近才开始回到学校来。前面也说过小杰在凯特手下学习过一段时间，跟他感情很不错，所以因为这件事非常痛恨爆炸魔，主动参与了肃清。奇犽跟他形影不离，所以也跟着参加了。  
我也是那个时候才见识到我们学校的平均武力值，简直高到破表……如果不是亲眼所见真的要以为自己是在围观电影的拍摄现场。  
最后好像是小杰把爆炸魔的头目制服了，不过代价是在那个事件里中了一枪，还是伤在要害的，听说连病危通知书都下了，还好最后救了回来QWQ

№114 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

一直以为自己生活在和平年代直到被爆炸魔打脸  
话说爆炸魔只有三个人还搞得这么天翻地覆也是很厉害（。再次证明高智商人群不好好为国效力的话就只有反社会人格一条路可选啊……

№115 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

我没记错的话小杰好像是伤到了肺叶，所以自那以后就很少再参加体育竞赛了。楼主不知道他其实也挺正常的。

№116 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

 

<<<

 

一个人的时候，就比较容易想东想西。  
小杰其实并不经常像这样放空，任凭一些过去未来发生过没发生过的东西占据自己的脑海；喜欢回忆过去是老年人的习惯，不过最近，他发现他时常会走神，回想起以前的事情。  
也并不是所有的记忆都会被翻找起来。他最常想起的，还是那个最近让他苦恼得差不多想揪头发的家伙。  
奇犽和他的关系，小杰一开始没有想太多。即使是发觉变质的时候，他也没有像现在这样苦恼或者迷茫，只是有点吃惊——  
啊，原来，我是喜欢奇犽的啊。  
在这个想法闪过以后他就非常坦然地接受了这个结果，甚至感到有点窃喜。  
因为奇犽很好很好啊，那么好那么优秀的奇犽，他会喜欢上他一点都不奇怪吧。  
而且他早就清楚奇犽对他的重要性了，既然如此，那么再重要一点，变成生命里“最重要”的那个人也没有关系。

——希望和你既是朋友又是恋人。

他又想起最初见面的时候。小杰站在校门口研究巨大的地图，一晃眼瞥见个十八九岁的银发的青年双手插兜站在一边，微微抬脸看那地图导航，修长高挑，眉目精致，神色无谓又懒散。  
那时恰是早春，樱花开得恣意，绯红一片犹如浸染。南风披了潋滟的花色，柔柔扫在身上，慵懒得叫人欲眠。  
大约是注意到了他的目光，青年眼波微微一动，目光向他扫来。  
小杰没退缩，大大方方咧开笑脸：你好啊。我叫杰·富力士，你呢？  
对方愣了一下，冷硬的神色软化了些许，停顿了一会儿，回答：……奇犽·揍敌客。  
奇犽是哪个系的？  
……本科不分系。  
哦哦，那奇犽是哪个老师啊？  
记得好像是云谷。  
好巧，跟我一个老师！那我们一起去找办公室吧！  
唔……嗯。喂。  
啊？  
你……头发上落到花瓣了。

 

奇犽被伊尔迷勒令退学的时候，小杰并不在学校里。等他知道这件事的时候，奇犽已经一声不吭地通过私下斗殴的方式强行单方解除学籍离开了学校。刚知道这个消息的时候，小杰固然惊讶担心，还算是比较好地控制住了自己的情绪；但等他和伊尔迷交谈过后，就无论如何也压抑不住心中勃然的怒火了。  
什么叫奇犽没有交朋友的资格？  
交朋友，还需要什么资格？  
那个时候别的什么想法都已经消失了，他脑子里只剩下了一个纯粹的念头：

我要把奇犽带回来。

揍敌客家坐落在枯枯戮山深处，比小杰想象中要阴冷黑暗许多。所有人都穿着清一色的黑，面色冰冷，杀气四溢；山中吹来呼啸的北风，密集的枝叶都是黑黢黢的，寒冷统治着这座山脉和在其中居住的人，哪怕是拥有能操纵一国经济政治的庞大家族，也不例外。  
奇犽就是在这种环境下出生，长大，成长成现在的模样吗？  
没有人和他聊天，没有人和他玩耍。所有的课业都是为了继承揍敌客家，山一般的重担压在那算不上健硕的肩胛之上，见到的是清一色的黑，感受到的是刻骨的带着铁锈味的冷。  
心脏深处忽然涌起一丝深切的疼来。这种疼痛是小杰出生十九年以来从未感受过的，陌生又让人难受。他想象着小小的奇犽孤零零站在那么大又那么空旷的房子里，到处都黑漆漆的，没有人也没有声音；明明还是该撒娇的年纪，却被要求着事事都要成熟克制得像个大人。家人之间也很冷漠，即使他是被寄予厚望的那一个也从未感受过所谓正常的亲情的温暖。  
他会很寂寞吗？  
大概还是会露出无所谓的表情，可实际上会不想再忍受吗？  
是这样吧。  
不然奇犽也不会离家出走去那么远的地方，也不会有遇见他的可能了。  
这种心疼在小杰心脏里持续了很久，像是回声一样浩荡不绝；小杰从出生开始就没见过父亲，可是他并不缺爱。米特阿姨和奶奶两位伟大的女性给予了他足够的爱与温情，让他成长为了一个热情的，像太阳一样发着光的，能倾尽全力去爱别人的人。  
如果没有人爱他的话。他想，我来爱奇犽好了。  
倒并不是出于同情或者怜悯一类廉价的情绪，小杰的心思并没有复杂到那个地步；很多时候，至少在那个时候，他只是单纯地想要爱奇犽而已。  
而直到今日，他也确实是这么做的。  
小杰和揍敌客家的人僵持了很久。对方不知为何对他心存顾忌，也没有像威胁的那样将他抹杀掉（后来小杰才想到可能是因为他那个几乎没见过面的老爸的关系）；好在后来奇犽的父亲终于妥协了，承诺让奇犽走出家族，去过过看自己想要过的人生。  
小杰想即使是又经历了很多事的后来，自己也很少有像那样彻底“长舒一口气”，仿佛打赢了一场仗的时候。  
他站在宅子外等着奇犽从禁闭室里走出来时，鼻尖一凉，抬起头才发现居然下雪了。  
雪花旋转漫卷，灰色雪云稠密，像是以前奇犽带他吃过的乌云冰淇淋；他张嘴尝了一片，可惜除了冷并没有感觉到什么甜味。枯枯戮山渐渐被雪埋住，黑黢黢的山林房屋上漫上一层隐约的白。这雪下得安静，总是呜咽着呼啸在山间的风停了，像是倦怠了似的，世界一时间只剩了雪落下的声音，和门被推开时所发出的吱呀声响。  
奇犽走了出来。  
他脸上还带着伤痕，本就白皙的皮肤像是又苍白了几分。可小杰还是不由自主地感到高兴，那喜悦从心脏深处蔓延出来，山岚海涛一般，覆盖掉了那些从来到这里开始就一直埋在心里的阵阵心疼。  
我把奇犽带出来了。  
我把奇犽救出来了。  
他以后就自由了吧？  
他扑过去抱住他，简直开心得想要大喊大叫：奇犽！  
他能感到奇犽手足无措地僵硬了半晌，不过还是伸出手回抱了他，声音在雪的掩盖下有点轻，好在并不冷：笨……  
他像是还想说什么，最终却并没有说出来；只是伸了手，笨拙地拂掉他头发上晶莹的雪花。  
你头发上落到雪了。他说。

 

从那件事结束回到学校起，他们俩几乎做什么事都会一起：上课，吃饭，打游戏，各种比赛，一起当交换生，有时社团活动会分开，但更多时候还是一起行动。酷拉皮卡笑称他们像“用胶水粘在了一起”，奇犽还会反驳两句，小杰就非常坦然地承认道：嗯！我想跟奇犽待在一起。  
另一个当事人愣了一下，脸颊爆红：你你你你说这种话都不会害臊的吗？！  
小杰疑惑地看过去：诶？可是我说的都是事实啊，奇犽不想和我待在一块吗？  
对方眼神游移；被小杰盯了片刻后，最终自暴自弃：啊啊是啦！想！  
那太好啦。小杰笑了。

奇犽对我来说这么重要，我可不想和奇犽分开啊。

 

对方的表情太叫人印象深刻，即使是时隔多日小杰也忍不住闷笑起来。  
他抬起头深吸了口气，然后慢慢吐出来。沁脾的花香填满肺腑，这樱花开开落落转眼四五年过去，每次开花都壮丽婉约如初，浩浩荡荡绵延整个学校。绯红粉白的花瓣飞满天空，乘着阳光腾空而上，像是下了一场盛丽的雪。  
雪啊……  
说起来，那天晚上好像也下雪了的。  
就是，第一次和奇犽做了的那天晚上。  
其实关于那天晚上，小杰的记忆已经不是很清晰了。他并没有喝酒的习惯，偶尔喝得多了点便容易晕乎。但晕乎是晕乎，不意味着断片——他还是记得发生了什么事的，毕竟这种事也是他自己选择的啊；就算酒后乱性的味道浓了点，可如果对方不是奇犽，哪怕喝到断片小杰也不可能放任这种事情发生。  
小杰认为这纯粹是两情相悦以后自然而然的水到渠成——尽管没说出口，但他还是能明显感觉到他们关系的变质，并且，并不是单向的——至少做的时候他能确切地感受到奇犽对他的喜欢和珍惜。那双银色的剔透双眼填满了涟漪一般的明光，秀长像蝴蝶羽翼的眼睫在灯下压得眸光深柔，一点一点压下来的吻轻得不像话。动作很生涩，可也很小心，进去的时候小杰没忍住呼了一声痛，奇犽就硬生生忍到他适应了才开始动作。  
这样小心翼翼的奇犽很少见，也很让人喜欢。小杰顺着他，随他在浴室里多做了一次；虽然到最后他已经困得要睁不开眼睛了，身体倒还是很诚实地跟着潮水般的快感作出反应。  
小杰直到睡去的前一秒心里还全是满足——和喜欢的人两情相悦，怎么不是让人满足又高兴的事？他松松握着手里修长带茧的手指，觉得自己简直拥有了世界上最大的宝藏；这宝藏绝对是最价值连城的，哪怕是老爸探寻一生的绝世遗迹都难及分毫。  
他都已经想好了，明天早上醒来要怎么和奇犽说早安；远一点的，两个人可以搬在一起住，奇犽那边离学校近一点，他把自己租的房子退掉就好了。  
小杰陷入了梦乡。  
梦里奇犽站在樱花树下说“我喜欢你”，苍白的脸泛着红，看着好看又好笑；他笑眯眯地说那奇犽要和我一直待在一起吗？奇犽红着脸，声如蚊蚋般嗯了一声，伸出手像是要为他把头顶的花瓣拂去。  
然后小杰就醒了。  
奇犽站在床前穿衣服，腰腿修长，比例完美；小杰往窗外看了一眼，落雪覆满了整座城市，看来是下了一夜的雪。他打了个呵欠，刚想开口说奇犽早上好，一个信封递到了眼前。  
手指修长带茧，骨节分明；他昨晚睡前还松松地握着这只手。小杰懵懵地看了看那封信，又懵懵地看了看奇犽：奇……  
昨天有女生叫我转交给你的。奇犽打断了他，像是很轻松地道：我看着这个女生好像条件还不错，你可以考虑一下啊。  
小杰坐在棉花一样的被褥里，看着他白皙的手腕，看了几秒，又抬头看奇犽：你……  
他开口才发现自己声音有点哑，停了几秒，却又不知道说什么。  
我……知道了。他最后说。

 

这大概就是最近困扰小杰的最大的事情了。  
在那以后他们还是偶尔会做爱，而做的时候小杰也仍旧能感受到奇犽藏在平淡外表下的炽烈情感——有时候像是恨不得能把他吞进肚子里去。但让他困惑的是，明明能感觉到奇犽也是喜欢他的，可每次过了一个晚上醒来，奇犽就又会装作什么也没发生过一样。更过分的是，这个人居然还在拿别的女孩子的情书给他！  
还跟他讲这个女孩子好看那个女孩子乖巧……  
他置之不理的话居然还催他给人家回复！  
哪怕是好脾气的小杰也快要受不了了。  
搞什么啊！哪有这样耍人玩的？炮友也没这么过分的！虽然以前奇犽也经常会帮忙拿女孩子的情信转交给他，但那个时候他们不是还没走到这一步吗，为什么都这样了奇犽还要继续做这种事啊？  
就这么希望他和别的女孩子谈恋爱？  
小杰憋了一肚子火。  
他本来就是喜欢打直球的性格，有问题不问憋在心里能比杀了他还让他难受。奇犽这种前后矛盾的行为不上不下把他卡在半空，简直让他憋屈到只想不管三七二十一把那家伙拦下来单刀直入问个一清二楚再放人。  
他昨天和奇犽做的时候也是憋了一肚子火，尽管舒服是舒服，可也越来越火大。憋到最后，实在火大，没忍住在奇犽脖子上狠狠咬了个牙印。  
咬在那种地方，穿什么衣服都遮不了吧。除非戴围巾。  
小杰心里难得感受到一丝报复般的畅快。  
姑且看看奇犽怎么做吧……  
他摸了摸胸腔。那里有一个烧灼的疤痕，是被子弹贯穿以后留下的。那颗高速旋转的子弹打穿了他的肺叶，即使是现在，他偶尔也会觉得呼吸有些困难。  
所以在爆炸魔那件事以后，奇犽就严禁他再参与除钓鱼和晨跑外的任何运动活动。  
他脑子里闪过了昨天晚上奇犽垂目亲吻那道伤痕的画面。  
……啊啊。  
虽然火大，可是每次都忍不住要原谅他。  
笨蛋奇犽就是仗着我喜欢你才这么乱来……  
他将信叠好，重新收起，站起身来；太阳已经完全跃起，在林映的楼房之间肆无忌惮地照着这座众生百态的城市。城市终于彻底醒来，在开始喧闹起来的人声、车声和始终未变的悠悠风声里，青年迈开步伐，挺拔得像棵勃勃生长的橡树，一步一步坚定向前跑去。  
一步一步，像是一直追逐着前方什么人的背影，坚定地向他靠近。

 

>>>

 

我的天啊，我就说我好像忘了什么，原来是忘了楼主……  
可怜的小师妹，你的三观，不是，你的少女心还好吗……

№117 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

对哦，这是人家想要勾搭小哥哥发的求助帖……我们居然在这儿扒cp  
扎心了，老铁

№118 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

嗯嗯嗯？说我吗？没关系没关系的！我听得很入迷来着！没想到还有这么多过去……而且感觉听完以后彻底沦为这两位的迷妹了，请继续啊不要管我！

№119 ☆☆☆怂比楼主于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

莫名觉得楼主妹子有点可爱。

№120 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

给楼主比心！  
那我们继续说爆炸魔的事情吗？我听说有好几栋教学楼都是被炸掉以后重建的，是真的吗？

№121 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

是真的……啊啊先等一下啦，爆炸魔的事先放放，我想问今天有人见到奇犽了吗？

№122 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

见到了啊，衬衫牛仔，即使是这么普通到烂大街的搭配也能帅得人合不拢腿。

№123 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

不是说那个啦，你们没注意到吗？

№124 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

啊？注意到什么？懵逼。

№125 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

今天的奇犽君，脖子上有个牙印诶！！！

№126 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

 

<<<

 

奇犽并非没有注意到今天偷瞄他的人尤其多。至于原因，他大体也知道。  
他走过走廊的拐角，路上窃窃私语的人们微微一顿，嘈杂的密语声顿时小了下去。偶尔有一两个大着胆子盯着他看了几秒，视线也并不是集中在脸上，而是偏下一点的衣领处。  
奇犽今天早上照镜子的时候就已经清楚了，那里有个牙印。  
始作俑者一清二楚。  
但是，他并没有遮掩的欲望。  
小杰难得任性一回，在某人身上留个标记，这种带点“宣誓主权”和“报复”意味的行为孩子气得简直称得上幼稚，不过由小杰做来似乎又半点不奇怪；奇犽有点哭笑不得，但是心底又有一丝隐秘的甜。  
难道昨天弄痛他了？  
……应该没有吧？  
他走出教学楼，抽出手机准备给当事人打个电话。快捷键刚按下去还没拨通，一个人影站在了眼前。  
小杰站在他面前，身上还穿着运动服，短裤下露出两条流畅光滑的长腿，额上一颗汗珠滑落，恰巧砸在带着暧昧红痕的锁骨的凹陷处，看起来是刚刚跑完步。奇犽很熟悉他的这种姿态，几乎每次小杰运动完都会是这副模样，但他的神色奇犽却有点陌生——薄唇紧抿着，绷着脸没有一点笑，琥珀色的眼珠里闪着沉烁的光，看起来严肃极了。  
奇犽心里突地一沉。  
小杰说：奇犽，跟我过来一下。

……什么事？奇犽说。  
他们站定在花木之间。时间尚早，阳光还是一种不灼人的暖洋洋的热度，在早春带点微寒的空气里蔓延，铺在身上令人有种昏昏欲眠的舒适。  
然而奇犽没有心情感受那份舒畅。他有点焦虑，尽管强行把不安压在了平静的表面下，他还是感到一阵一阵的焦灼，像是预感着要失去什么一样；小杰几乎从未这样郑重其事地找他说过什么，虽然他并不是第一次见他这么严肃——至少在处理爆炸魔事件的时候，因为愤怒小杰的表情还要比现在肃穆许多，却不曾让他如此不安。  
他忍不住胡乱猜测：难道小杰见过了那个女孩子，并且终于决定要和对方在一起。现在是来通知他终止他们乱七八糟的关系么？  
小杰在兜里掏了两下，取出一个信封；淡绿色的，画着爱心，眼熟到极致。  
原本整齐的封口有被拆过的痕迹。  
奇犽的心无法控制地沉了下去。  
小杰捏着那个信封在他眼前轻轻晃了晃：奇犽？  
奇犽看着他。  
小杰看起来似乎想叹气，但又硬生生抿住了唇角：奇犽总是带这种东西给我……已经有好多好多次了吧。  
奇犽看着他，已经隐约意识到了他要说什么。  
那、我就和这个女孩子交往了哦？  
小杰说。

所有的焦灼忽然都静止了。  
确切说来，像是所有的情绪都突然感觉不到了。身体像沉入了漆黑的水中，不断下沉、下沉、下沉。巨大的水压压迫在每一存皮肤上，挤压着每一根神经，心脏因为窒息而发出痛苦的不堪重负的呻吟。  
直到不可挽回地溺毙为止，都再也见不到阳光。  
……奇怪。明明是早就决定好的事情，明明是早就想清楚的道理，为什么当事情真的走到这一步的时候，会这么难受呢。

 

……奇犽。奇犽？  
奇犽过了好一会儿才意识到小杰在叫他的名字。他定了下神，竭力保持神态自然：嗯？  
小杰看着他，过了片刻，忽然不知道是无奈还是放弃般地叹了口气：这样可以吗？  
……什么？  
我说，小杰重复道：我要和这个女孩子交往了，真的可以吗？  
奇犽有点不明白他在说什么。  
可不可以这种事，为什么要问他？  
你觉得可以就可以啊。他说。这个女孩子还不错的。  
是吗？小杰看着他的眼睛。那她是长头发还是短头发？  
……  
奇犽答不上来。  
堵心都够堵死他了，谁还记得这姑娘的头发是长是短？  
小杰看了他一会儿，忽然无比烦躁地揉乱了他自己的头发：啊啊啊。我真是要受不了了！听好！我要单刀直入地说了。  
奇犽看着他。  
奇犽·揍敌客，我喜欢你。很喜欢你。最喜欢你。小杰说。总之，你要不要考虑下和我在一起？  
简单、坚定、干脆、利落，一如既往。像把不懂退缩的小钥匙，横冲直撞地闯进来，把尘封紧闭的盒子打开了。

吱呀。

 

>>>

 

？！！！！

№127 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

？？？！！！！！！！！！！

№128 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

……  
……

 

一连炸了一百多楼也是很厉害……  
话说就没可能是纹身吗？

№284 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

不是，怎么可能啦？  
而且就算是纹身的话那也很……那啥啊啊啊啊？！

№285 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

牙印算啥啦，我刚刚看到小杰跑过去，锁骨上还有谜之吻痕呢。  
年轻真好啊居然都不穿个高领什么的挡一挡……

№286 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

№287 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
我有预感这次可能要炸一千多楼……

№288 ☆☆☆= =于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

 

<<<

 

奇犽不确定自己是不是放空了一会儿，等他回过神来的时候，就看见小杰站在近在咫尺的地方，英气面庞上拢着花木下细碎的光影，光斑跳跃在那双琥珀色的眼珠里，像是融化了阳光的松脂一般漂亮得惊心动魄。他的表情是奇犽所熟悉的，每次下了决心就一定要做到的那种坚定；而当小杰决定了要做什么事的时候，无论是谁都无法劝他放弃。  
奇犽看着他。  
如果这是一场永远不用醒来的梦就好了。  
“我……”他迟疑地说。  
其实他没想好要说什么，他现在有点茫然。那种所有计划都被打乱的，不知所措的茫然，但即使陌生于这种手足无措，也并不会感到难受；相反，应该说到了怀疑是错觉的地步。  
他被打断了：“奇犽喜欢我吗？”  
小杰看着他；那双眼睛面前容不下谎言。  
更何况奇犽现在根本不想撒谎，只想把全世界他能找到的所有最好的东西统统捧到他面前。  
而且即使是按照他本来的想法，也根本不会在这个问题上撒谎。  
他点头。  
“什么嘛，原来不是单相思啊。”小杰的表情放松了，虽说还是瞪着他，语气却已经软了许多，带点埋怨带点隐隐的嗔怒：“那，我要问了。”  
“明明都做了那种事了，奇犽为什么还老帮女孩子带情书给我？”  
……  
怎么说呢，虽说已经有了他可能会问这个问题的预感，但当真的面对的时候，奇犽还是觉得有点难以启齿。  
因为……  
因为觉得你可能只是想玩玩，或者发泄一下荷尔蒙而已；而且无论从哪个角度来说，异性在一起都要比同性恋爱的人生更轻松吧。  
他们注视着彼此。阳光踏过青苔，空气里浮动着细微的浅香，粉色的樱瓣飘舞流离，飞过天空，飘过流云，最终落在小杰的黑发上。  
奇犽迟疑着伸出手想为他把头发上的樱瓣拂去。结果还没等动作，小杰就倏然抬起头，狠狠地用脑袋撞了他一下。撞得他头晕目眩眼冒金星，只能看着小杰抬起眼睛瞪着他。  
“奇犽是笨蛋！”  
小杰瞪着他，气鼓鼓地说。

他在原地转了两圈，挠乱了自己本就算不上整齐的一头黑发，看起来快气炸了。  
“啊啊啊，好生气！气死我了！超——级气！”  
奇犽有点不知道该做什么，想安慰他却又无从开口。恰在此时小杰突然停下来，盯着他阴森森道：“奇犽，过来。”  
奇犽照做，顺从地靠近了他。  
小杰猛地扑过来，以一种势不可挡的气势砸进他怀里，然后一阵剧痛袭上了脑海。奇犽下意识“嘶”了一声，低眼正看见小杰的发旋：当事人专心致志咬着他权当泄愤，简直像是要把他咬碎了吞进肚子里。  
奇犽哭笑不得，只能任由他咬。他抱着这个家伙，感受那种像早春的太阳一样舒适的体温，心里终于迟钝地涌上来一阵又一阵的欢喜，只觉得无论拿什么来同他换他都不换，如果可以，根本再也不想松开这双手。  
脖颈间的疼痛减轻了，大约是小杰松了嘴；小杰埋在他颈窝里，不动弹也不挪窝了。一些时间过去，才瓮声瓮气地开了口：“奇犽最讨厌。”  
嗯。奇犽抱着他。  
“都让你做了那种事了居然还怀疑我不是真心。”  
嗯……奇犽抱紧他。  
“居然还把女孩子的情书一封接一封带过来。”  
我是笨蛋。奇犽小心翼翼地靠在他的额头。  
“气死我了。”  
……对不起。  
“要是能把奇犽咬一口吃掉就好了。”  
“但是我舍不得。”  
“奇犽好讨厌。”

“但是，我想了一下……”  
“没办法，就算是这样，但果然还是最喜欢你了。”

 

那个被尘封了许久许久的盒子，终于在这一刻轰然全部打开。  
潘多拉的魔盒，里面藏了灾厄还是希望？  
在这时我才终于知道，在我的盒子里，只藏了我爱你的勇气。

而你就是我唯一的钥匙。

 

他侧过头去，闭上眼亲吻他的嘴唇。

“我也……”  
“最喜欢你。”

 

<<<

 

报告组织，他们在一起了。

 

№7755 ☆☆☆楼主于XXXX-XX-XXXX:XX:XX 留言

 

 

END.

 

后记：  
我靠可能是写得最让人不知所云的一篇（懵逼.jpg）  
真是白白浪费了卅太太那么可爱的脑洞啊啊啊我有罪（捶地）  
OOC已成定局，还望轻喷orz


End file.
